Red Mist
by peachfly
Summary: based around Ryou Bakura during season 4 of Yugioh 'the season nobody liked XD' I thought this was necessary because we never get to see how Ryou is coping without his ring or Yami Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Mist**

**A Yugioh Fan-fiction by R.A.**

**This is a short-ish story which is based around Ryou Bakura during season 4 of Yugioh (the season nobody liked XD) I thought this was necessary because we never get to see how Ryou is coping without his ring and how he feels about the soul stealing motorcycle group and the numerous monsters which patrol the streets, and the giant eyeball in the sky XD (I will be using little Keribo's version of Bakura in my story, or his language anyway)**

**P.S., this is also a love story (boy and girl) don't like, don't read!**

**Ryou's POV**

Day 7, Tuesday.

Dear diary,

I'm feeling much better today than I have in a long time, for a start, this is the first time I've ever been myself long enough to even write a diary entry. It is true that sometimes I wake up and wonder where my millennium ring is, and why I feel much weaker than usual... but having my body to myself again is worth it, being locked away within my own mind wasn't much fun and it always made me hungry... no, STARVING! I really don't know how I lived for so long without food... although, I could really pass up on the hospital food they've been giving me, it's yucky! Oh, speaking of which, I was released from the hospital this morning, hence my good mood. It's great to be home again, even if it's only for a little while, were going on holiday! My mum and I, for four or five weeks, she says we need some more 'mother and son bonding time' whatever that is... I wish my dad was still with us, but he stayed in England when my parents split up, I miss him, so much... oh look, I'm going to make myself depressed, back to the holiday thing, were going to England, Cornwall to be exact. Ma says they have wonderful beaches, I can't wait! Leaving tomorrow, better start packing.

Ryou Bakura

'Ryou, are you packed yet?' Mum yelled as I pushed my diary and a ballpoint pen into my backpack.

'No mum, sorry' I called back, heading for my closet as I did, I pulled open the squeaky wooden doors and frowned at its contents. The spirit had a really awful sense of good clothes; I would look like a Goth in any of these bloody jackets, I sighed and began to shove the ugly coats into my pack.

'Ryou, you better hurry up honey, would you like mommy to help you?' she asked, the stairs groaned as she started up.

'No, thank you, I'm doing fine!' I said quickly, shoving the coats and the jeans I'd just found in twice as quickly as before. My mother was the only one who ever called me Ryou, Yugi and my other friends always call me Bakura, I don't mind... in fact, it's kind of grown on me, I don't even think that my friends know what my first name is! Again, I don't really mind.

'You sure?' my mum appeared suddenly by my bedroom door, making me jump.

'Jeese, Mum!' I breathed, she laughed at my reaction, her voice high and jingly, sorta like the bells you hear at Christmas. My mum's real name is Ami, she was born in Japan but moved to England when she met my dad and had me, then we moved back after the big break up. She has large brown eyes, long, snow white hair that curls at the ends and the skinniest waist you will ever see! She's about 30 years old but looks about 25, my mum says that I look more like her then dad, and I have to agree with her, the only fatherly trait I have, is my nose.

'I still got it' she giggled

'Mum, that wasn't very nice, and I said I was fine' I grunted, and began to shove my tee-shirts and shoes into my pack.

'I know what you said dear, but you know what I'm like, I have to be sure' she grinned and began to gather up my bathroom gear complete with a few towels and costumes. I sighed, shook my head, and continued to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 8, Wednesday

Dear Diary

Didn't sleep a wink last night, too excited about today. As it turns out, sitting in a two seated, luminous red Jag for 2-3 hours, waiting for a plane that was 2 hours late so we could leave Japan, and sitting on the plane for a further 'god knows how many hours', wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. In fact, I'm so bored right now, I'm actually wishing I was trapped within my own mind, at least then I could dream! Well, we've arrived in England at least, now it's just a short drive through London to see the sights, and were heading straight to Cornwall. The sun is hurting my eyes though; I'm writing this at about 4 in the morning, moms still asleep... she's lucky she can get any, were sleeping in the car at the moment, it was either this or sleeping on the floor in the airport, yer no thanx!

Ryou Bakura

I pushed my diary back into my pack and stared at the dashboard, 4:05 am. Well, at least I've wasted about 5 minutes, I leaned back into the soft leather chair and stretched my arms above my head, I am so tired right now, and yet I still can't sleep. My gaze shifted to my mother, surly she wouldn't mind if I went for a walk? I mean, I can't possibly get lost in the airport car park now can I! I grabbed my diary again and scribbled a quick note for my mum.

Mum,

Got bored, gone for walk. Back soon. Love you

Ryou

I ripped out the page quickly and shoved it onto my mother's lap and, smiling to myself at the thought of fresh air, got out of the car. It is absolutely freezing! I clamped my hands over my arms and rubbed them up and down; I could already feel the Goosebumps rising on my skin. I reached back into the car and pulled a Jacket out of my pack, it was a black one, I frowned at it and reluctantly pulled it on.

'Ugh, this is hideous' I moaned to myself, how could anyone actually WANT to wear something like this? Stupid spirit and his stupid fashion sense! This thought made me laugh, I was in a much better mood then I thought, maybe it was the fresh air. I looked around for a bit and then began to walk, I headed west first, towards the airport and the snack bar, my pocket jingled as I moved, filled with whatever money I had managed to save (which was quite a bit considering that the spirit had stolen everything he'd wanted) I was greeted by a rush of warm air as the automatic doors of the airport flung open, I smiled and wandered over to the counter, I pulled out my wallet as the guy behind the counter raised his brow at my coat. Is it really that bad? I could answer my own question, yes, yes it was!

'Nice coat' He grunted

I smiled politely 'thank you, but I don't like it personally' I added, he nodded in response.

'Parent's making you wear it?' he asked nicely, I could tell he was bored and just trying to entertain himself.

'No, it's my only jacket with long sleeves' I said, not a total lie; it was actually one of many black, hideous jackets with sleeves. He nodded again and shifted his weight so he was standing straight.

'Right then, how can I help you?' he asked, smiling at our short conversation.

'Just a burger and a milkshake for me please' I answered, mirroring his smile.

'Right, one burger and milkshake coming up' He turned round and headed for the fridge, I leaned against the counter and began to pull out my cash.

'Eating in or out?' he asked, turning to face me again

'In please' I answered, trying to remember how much money I'd counted up already, I gave up and started again.

'Right' he grinned and placed the milkshake on the counter, he then went to collect the burger.

'Thank you' I told him as he placed the burger in front of me, it smelled delicious.

'No problem' he grinned '£2.85 please' he added, I nodded and handed him the cash, grabbing the burger as I did; I began to stuff my face.

'Say, sir... you couldn't help me out could you?' The man asked suddenly, I looked up at him and swallowed my half-chewed piece of burger.

'Sure' I replied, his eyes lit up quickly

'Well sir, you see that waitress over there?' He pointed to a beautifully pale skinned waitress who was cleaning the tables near the front door. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

'See, that girl is a real looker, an' I'd sure like to get a date with a pretty thing like her... but I'm too shy see, so I was wondering sir... you wouldn't by chance, be minding to ask her on a date for me would ya?' he asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

'Oh, well...um, I don't know really, I...' the light drained from his eyes and he shuffled his feet, I felt guilty for some reason.

'... well, I guess I could... have a go...' I finished, his head shot up faster than a speeding bullet.

'Really, you'll do it! Thanx man, thanx greatly' he grasped my hand tightly and shook it with gratitude, my smile wavered. Oh god, now what have I gotten myself into?!


	3. Chapter 3

Day 8, Wednesday

4:45 am

'Ok sir, now see here, I got me two tickets to a romantic film and the cinema this weekend, but I don't know ow to give 'em to her... any thoughts?' The man asked

This would be ok actually, if all I had to do was give him some advice... maybe I won't have to do anything embarrassing. 'Well... have you ever talked to her before?' I asked, I would need this sort of information in order to help him.

'Umm, once... I think, we only said good morning to each other... I don't even know her name...' he added sadly.

'Oh' this was going to be tough 'In that case, why don't you offer to help her clean the tables, a good deed can go a long way... sometimes' I wasn't very good at this.

'Hmm, good idea... but then what?' He asked, leaning forwards in his curiosity.

'Uh... then you... could, um...' I paused to think it through 'you could then ask her when she leaves work, and offer her the ticket?' I smiled at my idea... how come I'd never even thought about dating before? Oh, the spirit... that's why.

'Well... ok... but sir, what if she says no... What, what if...' he trailed off

I leaned towards him and patted his shoulder 'you'll never know unless you try' I told him gently. He nodded and smiled again

'Thanx kid, what's your name anyway?'

'Bakura' I answered instantly

'Bakura?' he repeated 'Are you from Japan or sommat?' He asked

'Not originally, but good guess' I added and he smile grew wider

'So Bakura's ur last name then?' He asked

'Yes, my first names Ryou, before you ask' I grinned

'Well, thanx a bunch Ryou, I'm Paul Grit... if this works, I owe you one' He grinned, and quickly squeezed past the counter, making his way over to the hard working waitress. I didn't wait to see how it turned out; I grabbed my half-eaten burger, my shake, and the wallet I'd nearly left on the counter, and walked out the door. It felt wonderful to be making friends so early on my holiday, I just hope it will last... but, I have a feeling that I might never see Paul again, my intuition has greatly increased due to the spirit... I don't know why, but having good intuition never hurt anybody... right? I walked back to the car as I puzzled over this, the air was warmer now that the sun was rising, there was a magnificent purple and pink glow which spread across the sky, and it made a nice change to the usual light blue you see in Japan... speaking of which, this is probably the first real sunrise I've ever seen, this thought made me smile even more, I was feeling great today. I lowered my gaze to the car... and saw my mum, hands curled into fists and hunched against her slender hips; a deep frown was engraved on her face and her eyes screamed murder. I am in so much trouble!

'Ryou Bakura. You get over hear, THIS INSTANT!' uh oh, the use of my full name, mega trouble.

'Yes mum' I mumbled, quickly shuffling closer so I was facing her.

'Where did you go! I was so worried about you, this isn't Japan you know, your friends can't protect you hear, you don't know the area! It's not safe Ryou, you hear, not safe! Are you even listening to me?' she yelled at full volume, I winced

'Yes mum' I sighed

'CAR, NOW!' she jabbed her finger towards the jag as if I didn't know where it was.

'Yes mum' I repeated for the third time, and walked over to the jag. I pushed my pack to the floor and slipped into the seat, mum plopped down into the driver's seat and strapped me in tightly, she turned my head so I was looking at her, her hand went to the side of my mouth and picked off a piece of bread bun from my burger, she scowled at it.

'Why didn't you wake me up if you were hungry?' she asked, the anger had drained from her voice.

'I didn't want to disturb you' I mumbled, gazing at my feet.

'Silly boy' she muttered, pulling me into one of her bear hugs 'Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me, never again' she whispered, stroking my hair with her free hand.

'I left you a note' I mumbled into her tee-shirt, I could barley breath thanks to her hug.

'Not good enough wake me up next time' she punched my arm softly

'Ok mum' I smiled lightly

'Ok, let's get going then' she grinned and, changing gear, began to back out of the car park. Cornwall, hear we come!


	4. Chapter 4

Day 8, Wednesday

7:37 pm

Dear diary,

The drive through London was thrilling to say the least, all the shapes and colours, the architecture, even the little corner shops looked amazing! Ok, so the streets are a tad dirty compared to Japan, but I was expecting that, Cornwall should be much cleaner.oops, my pen slipped, mums got the radio on so I'm not really concentrating, were listening to her Miley Cyrus CD at the moment, I used to think it was really dull and girly... now, not so much. Does that make me girly? Maybe this is why I don't have a girlfriend... hmm.

'Ryou, you are far from girly' I jumped and squeezed my diary against my chest, mum smiled and looked back to the road.

'Mum, privacy with my diary please!' I snapped, blushing... hu, I really am girly. 

... Mum interrupted my writing, invading my privacy again! Well, were in Cornwall now, just another hour or two to go, I'm going to look for the sea.

Ryou Bakura

I stared out of the window, plastering my nose to the glass, it probably looked really funny, but I don't care. Huge landscapes past by quickly, long fields with the odd tree and bush dotted here and there, a few sheep stood grazing, seagulls circling the sky above them... no sea.

I frowned 'Sea?' I asked mum, turning to gaze questionably at her.

'Coming up, look straight ahead Ryou' She answered with a swift smile, I switched my gaze to the road in front of me. There, on the horizon, was the sea. An endless rippling sheet of blue, fading away like mist into the distance.

'Beautiful' I breathed

Mum sighed 'this... was one of the reasons I brought you hear Ryou, the sea...' She sighed 'I missed the sea, it always used to calm me... and your father' She paused, wondering how to continue, and remembering the past at the same time.

'I know mum, I know' I patted her arm and looked ahead... at the sea. My mum and dad used to spend hours in that sea, I remember my mum telling me her stories, surfing and sand, holding dads hand and laughing together... it was a happier time then, when our life was easier. This trip to the sea would bring as much pain, as it would joy... my mum must really love me to bring us here for 4 or 5 WHOLE weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 8, Wednesday

8:30 pm

'Ryou... wake up Ryou...' I groaned and pushed her hands away from my face, she laughed 'Were hear Ryou, look'

My head shot up so fast that my neck made a cracking sound, which hurt. 'Were?' I half-moaned, I followed my mum's gaze and stared out of the windscreen, we were driving down a narrow dirt road, each side was littered with uncut trees and scattered flowers, each one a different colour or shade to the others. Two butterflies, hovering above a clump of buttery yellow flowers, were chasing each other around the petals in a playful manor. We slowed down as the road bent to the left, there was an old gate to my right, a beautifully cream coloured horse had pushed its head through the gate bars, and was peacefully grazing on a clump of thistles, and it flicked its brown main as we passed. I began to notice the sounds which swirled around the car, the dirt road made a soft crunching noise and the odd scrape when we drove over a stone, the trees rustled in the slight breeze, some of the leaved were twisted from the branches and made a sort of fluttering noise as the fell. It was all very different to what I was used to, I wonder if all the problems, spirits and ancient magic only happen in Japan? It's very possible. The sudden blast of wind made me jump; mum had just opened the top, the setting suns pale pink and red light felt warm on my face.

'Nice isn't it' Mum pointed out, it wasn't really a question, but I answered regardless.

'It's... different' I said dreamily, I could still feel the essence of sleep in my eyes, my vision began to blur slightly.

'Yes, now don't go falling asleep again Ryou, were hear, and you're going to help me empty the car' She smiled at my sleep deprived face.

'Ok mum... but I get first pick on my room' I smiled, that seemed fare to me.

She sighed 'Ok dear, now... where should I park?'

I raised my brow at her before turning to look to the road again... the road wasn't there. Instead, stretching before me was a large, pale golden beach. The beach curved in a smooth arch, an arch that ended with a beautifully painted, rose covered cottage that had a row of smooth pebbles acting as a pathway to the Stereotypical, rounded wooden door. I noticed that there was an expertly carved plaque next to the doors rounded, brass handle. As we got closer I began to see that the golden script written on the plaque said the words 'Beachside cottage', very appropriate in my opinion. The windows, set neatly into the cottages bleach-white walls, were small and petite, each a perfect square, and each with a tiny basket of daisies hung next to them on an, almost invisible, white hook. The roof, bright gold and also traditionally thatched, stood out against the rest of the cottage, I could see that a few sparrows had built their nest within the straw, they were twittering at each other, their voices were calming to me. Sticking out of the roof, a few centimetres away from the nest, was the top of a red-bricked fireplace. Overall, a very beautiful cottage... Well, it had cost a lot of money, just over £3800 to be exact.

'Its wonderful mum' I grinned

'Mmm' she nodded, driving over to the side of the cottage and parking the car.

'How do we get in?' I asked, all my tiredness gone for the moment.

'Mrs Withby said that the key would be under the mat' Mum answered, opening her door and stepping out, I mirrored her actions. Mrs Withby was the woman who had rented us the cottage, apparently, she lived close by near the cliff edge behind our cottage, I scanned the cliff for a moment and could only just make out the basic outline of a large house, it didn't look nearly as nice as our cottage... in my opinion.

'Mum, if you open the boot, I'll go and look inside' I said, quickly heading for the door mat, I grabbed the key, pushed it into the lock, and opened the door.

'Lazy bones' she muttered 'Any excuse, leaving me to do the unpacking'

I laughed and stepped inside, it was just as breathtaking as the outside. I was staring into a large room, acting as both the living room and the kitchen, the floor was coated in a thick cream carpet and the walls were a plain, pale gold colour. Set in the right hand corner of the kitchen, was a very smooth oak table surrounded by four oak chairs, each chair had a soft hand-stitched cushion, also cream in colour. In the left hand corner of the living room, was a relatively new TV and router, probably hooked up to a dish at the back of the cottage. Next to the TV was a book shelf, crammed to overflowing with books, video tapes, and CDs. Facing the TV, were two soft, milky cream sofa-chairs, and one large, golden colour sofa, each seat also had some hand-stitched cushions. Whoever designed this cottage, had obviously liked the colour cream! Not that I was complaining, cream is a nice colour... in small doses. I looked back towards the kitchen, there was a small (cream) fridge crammed next to three counters (also cream) and a small cooker (yep, cream again), there were a few more counters and shelves next to the cooker, along with a microwave and a coffee maker, the fire place was situated next to the last counter, it was a traditional red-bricked type. I walked over to the oak stairway which was built at the back of the room, the stairs also had a thick carpet, golden this time, I smiled, at least the floors wouldn't be hard and cold to walk on.

I had just started up the stairs when mum brought in the first bag, it was mine.

'If you're going up dear, take your stuff with you' she smiled and handed me my pack, I took it quickly and slung it over my shoulder.

'Kay mum' I smiled back and continued up the stairs. The first room I saw was a small bathroom, a single toilet and a light switch, I looked to the right of the stairs, there was another bathroom, slightly bigger this time, with a polished white tub and shower, another toilet was crammed into the side of the room. Back to my left, there was one bedroom, I pushed myself through the door and scanned the room, it had a large double bed against the back wall, a dark purple sheet and light purple duvet had been spread across the mattress, there was a huge oak dresser and a desk with a small TV against the wall closest to me, and there was an array of paintings spread along the walls.

I grimaced, I don't like this room much, maybe mum could have this one, I backed out of the room and looked for the next room, it was the last one, situated at the end of the landing. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, I was greeted by a single bed, covered in a light blue sheet and a dark blue duvet, it was pushed against the far wall just under the window, to my right was another oak dresser, slightly smaller than the other one, next to this was a small night stand and a desk, also oak, with a black swivel chair. On the nightstand were a small lamp and an alarm clock which had been turned off. Next to the desk was another shelf, filled with books and tapes, there was a small TV on the desk and another router, hooked again to the dish outside. Pretty high tech for a cottage, it's quite nice.

'I've chosen my room' I yelled for my mother's benefit, then I shoved my pack onto the swivel chair and leaped onto the bed, I bounced for a minute on the springs I didn't know had existed until now, and smiled.

'Nice and soft' I said to no one in particular, I closed my eyed and shuffled under the covers, I don't care if I'm fully dressed, within minutes, I was in dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 9, Thursday

9:00 am

Somewhere in Japan

Japanese news

Earlier today, reports came flying in about an un-godly floating eyeball, supposedly situated near downtown Japan. This has not yet been confirmed, but it seems that this floating eyeball was blasted from the sky by a huge blue dragon. What is going on? Further reports say that there are holographic monsters running amok all over Japan. Could this all be a giant joke, or has the head of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, have something to do with these sudden appearances of monsters? More updates on this story later.

10:21 am

England, Cornwall

I opened my eyes and groaned and the wash of light which was spread over my face, I'd forgotten to close the curtains last night, my bad. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was, but my memory kicked in after I saw my pack and, spread all over the floor, my clothes.

'Hmm, stupid chair' I mumbled to myself, kicking off the sheets and retrieving my laundry from the, thankfully, clean floor. I yanked open the oak drawers and began to sort through my stuff, ticking each item off as I did.

'5 ugly black Jackets... Check, 2 nice short-sleeved blue Jackets... Check, 3 short-sleeved stripped blue tee-shirts... Check, 2 plain brown tee-shirts... umm... Check, 4 long sleeved striped blue shirts... Check, 6 horrid black shirts... Check, 4 pairs of brown jeans... Check, 4 pairs of horrid black Jeans... Check... unfortunately... 2 pairs of black shoes, 2 pairs brown, my diary, 3 pens, pencil, sharpener, Duel disk, deck, and my lunch box... Check!' I smiled; I'd actually remembered to bring everything for once. There was a short tap on the door, my mum entered the room and smiled at my, now empty, pack.

'Sorted are we?' she smiled wider

'Yep, all tidy' I replied, it was about then that I noticed the sweet smell that was wafting through the open door.

'Waffles!' I exclaimed excitedly

Mum laughed 'Yep, so move it or I'll have to eat them all to myself' she teased, I was up and down the stairs before she'd even finished speaking. The smell of waffles made me sigh, I haven't eaten waffles for years, courtesy of the spirit, I don't think he liked them... There was a short 'ping' as the toaster finished heating the delicious food, I sprinted over to it and pulled out two waffles, I rifled through the cupboards until I'd found the plates and a large bottle of organic maple syrup, I smothered both of the waffles in the sticky syrup and brought them over to the table, mum came down just as I'd taken the first bite, it was wonderful, sweet and soft, just as waffles should be. How could the spirit not like waffles? How? They are just delicious! I finished off the first waffle as I thought this, and began to shove down the second one.

'That was mine' Mum complained, punching me softly on the arm.

'Opf' I said with my mouth half-full of waffle.

She sighed 'I'll put in another one' I grinned at her and she laughed.

'I want you to go up to Mrs Withby this morning, thank her for the cottage' Mum said, pushing another waffle into the toaster.

'Why can't you do it?' I asked, finishing my mouthful before speaking.

'I got some food shopping to do, and it will be good for you to be familiar with the area, it's much safer around hear then it was in London' she answered seriously.

'Ok mum' I answered a tad reluctantly

'God' she grinned, there was something about that grin that I didn't like, mum only grinned like that when she was up to something... I wonder if she's been reading my diary. That thought made me shudder, mum wouldn't do that... would she?

'When are you going?' I asked

'Umm...' she looked at her watch 'Now' she said, instantly grabbing the half-done waffle from the toaster and shoving it in. I opened my mouth to ask the obvious question, but she silenced me with a wave of her hand. 'Traffic is awful out here, and I don't know the roads' she explained after her waffle had been eaten. 'By Ryou, be good' she bent over and kissed my forehead, before hurrying out of the door, I heard the sweet purr of the engine as she backed away from the cottage, I sighed. She was lying, she knew the roads hear like the back of her hand, something was up, something she didn't want me to know... but what?

**Yey, a cliff-hanger! I've wanted to do one of these for ages now, hope you like the story so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 9, Thursday

10:30 am

Dear diary

Mums acting weird, I have to go to Mrs Withby's now, mainly to say thank you and stuff, I've waited about 10 minutes now, I wanted to make sure they would be awake... and to see if mum would sneak back inside, I'm worried about her.

Ryou Bakura

I sighed as I re-read my diary entry, I really am worried about her... maybe I'm just over reacting, I mean, what's one little lie right? I sighed again, to mum, one little lie was one little lie to much, mum didn't lie often... why now?

I pushed my diary into the back of the chair and covered it with a cushion; my mind was still puzzling over my mother as I slipped my trainers onto my feet, quickly grabbing my jacket(the blue one) and the brand new MP3 player mum had given me when I was in the hospital, I walked slowly out of the door. It was nice and sunny this morning, the sun's rays reflected of the sea water just perfectly, casting rippling shadows across the sand, seagulls squawked loudly overhead, causing the other birds flying around the thatched roof joined in, each singing with perfect harmony. I sighed again, I was doing that a lot lately, sighing... shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pulled on my blue jacket and began the long walk up to Mrs Withby's house.

'This is going to be boring' I muttered to myself, staring at the nearly 90 degree steep slope which had appeared in front of me, apparently this was Mrs Withby's drive... how steep did she need it? I wasn't sure you could get a car up this thing, let alone walk up it. Sighing for what must be the hundredth time, I began the long, tiring trek up the drive.

**And I'm gonn'a end it there, disappointed? Well tough, I'm not really in a writing mood today, but I felt that I had to write a bit... just a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8

Day 9, Thursday

10:35 am

'Jeese, this is really tiring' I panted, I bent over and rested my hands against my knees, I was now looking at the floor; it was a traditional black tarmac, several cracks and bumps were dotted across its uneven surface, such a waste really. I lifted my head and looked for the house, I groaned.

'I'm not even half way!' I sighed, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my MP3 player, it only had two albums on it, Miley Cyrus and Robbie Williams. I shook my head and put it in random play, forcing one of the earphones into my ear; I continued the trek up the drive. It was quite peaceful, I guess, there was a very light wind, tinted with the scent of honey and lavender, the sun was warm on my back and illuminated the insects hiding within the plants, butterflies chased each other playfully around a lavender bush, bees flew from one flower to the next, always working for their queen. Peaceful? That doesn't quite explain it right; it was an amazing morning, beautiful even.

In my state of daydreaming, I almost didn't see the girl on her bike riding towards me a little too fast, I quickly jumped out of the way, landing heavily in a lavender bush. I moaned and looked at the sky for a bit.

'Ow' I muttered. I heard a crash as the girl abandoned her bike and ran over.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry... are you ok?' she asked, offering me her hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet, I almost fell over again, my head felt dizzy.

'I... I'm ok' I said, shaking my head, it helped a bit.

'I really am sorry, I don't have any good breaks on my bike, I shouldn't have been riding it at all, ma said it was dangerous but I didn't listen, I'm sorry' she rambled on, supporting me with her hand. I took a moment to look at her properly, she was quite pretty actually; she had a crop of long white hair which hung around her waist, deep blue eyes which looked like a mirror image of the sea, and under one eye she had a deep blue crescent shape. She was about 4 inches shorter than me, wearing a plain long sleeved shirt; pale pink in colour, and some dark blue jeans, each pocket was studded with black and silver stars. She was wearing trainers, practical for bike riding, that didn't match the rest of her outfit; they were a bright blue with pink stripes across each side. She was rather thin, like she hadn't eaten in a while, or ever. I instantly felt sorry for her, I began to wish that I had brought some food along with me, it was about the I realised that my music was still playing, I pulled it out of my ear quickly and looked at the girl again.

'Really miss, I'm fine' I said, standing up straight, she dropped her hand.

'Were you coming to see my mum?' she asked, wandering over to her bike, I followed and helped her to pull it off the floor, it was really heavy!

'Yer, just to say hello... and to thank her for the cottage' I grunted, hoisting the bike upright. She smiled.

'Thanks, say... that would make you the new neighbour for a while' She smiled wider. 'I'm Mist' she said, extending her hand towards me, I shook it warmly.

'Bak... Ryou' I corrected myself, dropping my hand.

'Nice to meet you Ryou, sorry about almost running you over' She giggled

'No big deal, I've had worse' I laughed, thinking about all I'd been through in the past few years.

'Hmm, come on then, I'll show you around' She grinned and, grabbing my hand, pulled me up the drive faster than I would have thought possible. Her hand was warm in mine; I noticed that her nails were quite short, slightly bitten, and that she was carrying a small leather bag. I'd probably interrupted something; maybe she was supposed to be getting some food, or her mum might have had a job for her... and why I'm I thinking like this, I must be worried about her, she looked so thin... there was a very warm feeling in my chest, but it wasn't like the warmth I felt when I was around friends, it was stronger, it felt nice... but it sent chills down my spine. There goes my intuition again, something was about to happen. Something bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9, Thursday

10:50 am

'Ok, so you're from Japan, you're hear for about 4 or 5 weeks, mainly for some bonding time with your mother, and you came to our house to thank us for the cottage... is that about right?' Mist asked after about 10 minutes of bleeding me for information, I'd have to be really careful with her, she was the real inquisitive type and the last thing I needed was for me to slip something about the spirit, no need for her to think I was insane.

'That's right' I smiled brightly

'You arrived here yesterday, your mother is acting strangely, so you were quite distracted when I almost ran you over, and you are so gullible its unbelievable' she finished

'That's ri... Oy!' I stopped myself, she burst out laughing.

'Pay attention to what is said, not what you think is said' Mist answered suddenly, her laughter gone.

'Hu?' I asked, generally surprised.

'Mom used to say that... before she lost her mind, I don't know what it means, not really' she muttered

'Umm... wait, your mom has lost her mind?' that was unexpected

'Yer, since last year... I don't know what happened, just came home one night, confined herself to her room, and hasn't come out since' she looked thoughtful

'But if that's true, how come-'

'- you managed to buy the cottage?' she finished, I nodded.

'That was me, mom told me how to run the family business a long time ago, I can keep this business going for years now... providing I don't also go mad' she added, then tried to laugh it off.

'You must be pretty smart then' I commented, trying to keep her in a good mood.

'Thank you, but I'm not that smart, it's a simple process really, I just have to; manage the website each day, forward all calls to voice mail, check each cottage for free rooms, and my calendar for free dates for new customers, then I simply reply to each customer going down a list, the people willing to pay more money are seen as a priority, the others are then organised into chronological order and are told about other free dates during this, or next, year.

'The highest paying customer are informed of the free space and are told to pay online, the money is then transferred from their account to my mothers, from there, I can access my mom's account and use some of the money for our staff, the cottages are then cleaned and new sheets and towels are delivered at the end of each week... simple really' she looked at me, my mouth could of been hitting the floor.

'What?' she raised her brow. I closed my mouth and shook my head, simple? All that was simple? Either I was dealing with a genius, or someone completely out of their mind.

'Anyway, were almost there now, usually it takes less time then this, but talking always makes me walk slower' She grinned, I laughed.

'Ah, hear we a-' she stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes wide.

'Wha- oh my god' I gasped, the scene in front of us was close to horrific. Mist collapsed beside me, her knees scraped as she hit the ground, I couldn't move.

'Who... who did this...' She whispered, my ears strained to hear her 'Why...' I shook my head, I had no answer to her questions, and all I could do is stare.

What was so horrific about this scene? At first glance, nothing. The house looked perfectly fine from the front, honeysuckle and lavender swarmed close to the oak door frame, each Victorian window was sprouting with daisies and buttercups, and there was a beautiful array of butterflies surrounding the red brick of the building. But, if you looked closer, you would notice that, even though the front was untouched, the side of the house was another story entirely, all three of the side windows were smashed, littering the ground with almost invisible chippings of glass, the side door had been thrown back and was now swinging on one hinge, window flowers were scattered in pieces over the ground, and there was an array of dead insects hanging around the door, like they had been fried. I wanted to run, run far away and not look back, but Mist was hanging onto my leg, tears rolling down her face, her mom was in that house.

'Mom!' she yelled suddenly, launching to her feet and sprinting towards the broken side-door as fast as her legs could carry her, and what did I do? I collapsed to the ground, and cried.

I knew what was wrong with me, I was waiting for the spirit to take over, he always took over when things went wrong, and he protected me in some way, from seeing this sort of thing, who was I if he was gone? I'm not brave enough to even help Mist get her mother, I'm a baby, I'd had that ring for way too long, I'd never had the chance to get strong by myself... I was useless. So your just gonn'a sit hear feeling sorry for yourself? I asked myself. I clenched my fist. No, I'm not going to act like a baby at the first hint of danger, so I'm weaker without the spirit, so what! I can still go and help, and if I mess up, who cares!

I repeated this inside my head for a few seconds, willing my confidence back to me; I stood shakily to my feet, and ran after Mist.

'Mist!' I yelled, jumping over the door frame and broken glass shards.

'Up hear Ryou, I need help!' she yelled back, her voice echoing off the walls, I followed the sound to a staircase near the front door, everything was broken or torn apart, whoever did this, meant business.

'Where?' I called, running up the steps

'Hear' she said, waving at me from a room at the end of the landing, I saw her cradling her mother's head, I prayed it was still attached to a body.

'She won't wake up' Mist muttered, her eyes were red with tears.

'L... let me see' I said, swallowing my fear and kneeling down. She rolled her mother onto the floor and supported her head. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew what I had to look for, I checked her pulse first; she was breathing normally, there was no trace of blood and no marks around her neck, I used my fingers to prise one of her eyes open, it had a glazed look about it and seemed to be looking up. My breath caught in my throat. I'd seen this before.

'What, what's wrong with her' Mist was close to hysteria.

'She's ok, but...' I began

'But?'

'But, her soul isn't' I finished grimly. Time for Mist to think I'm crazy, but I had seen this before, whenever the spirit battled someone and won, he had taken their souls someplace, locked them up and waited for the person to die. What if he was back? What if he was still taking over? Would I even know?

What if this was my fault?


	10. Chapter 10

Day 9, Thursday

11:00 am

As it turns out, whoever was behind the attack on Mist's mother was a very sloppy person, it took us only 5 or 6 minutes to find a clue; it was a piece of green crystal, quite sharp, but very beautiful. With this small clue, I knew that this wasn't the spirits doing; for one, he didn't leave anything behind, his jobs were always spotless, and for another, the spirit would have no reason to leave behind anything, especially a green crystal. This put some of my mind at ease, knowing that I didn't cause this, but it also made me more nervous, if this wasn't my fault... who's was is?

'What do you make of it?' I asked Mist, she was studying the crystal between her fingers.

'It's defiantly crystal, or jade... but this is very valuable stuff, expensive to buy and profitable to sell, I don't think we're dealing with a common thief, no way a thief would leave this behind... and another thing, this crystal is very rare, not from England at all...' she sighed and pocketed the crystal.

'You gonn'a sell it?' I asked

'No, I'm **gonn'a** ring my science teacher, maybe he can tell us where this comes from... since when did you start talking like that anyway?' She looked at me thoughtfully

'What do you mean?'

'You said gonn'a instead of going to, when you talked to me on the drive, your grammar was practically perfect' she pointed out, I thought back to what I had said.

'Oh... your right, I must be nervous' I muttered

'Hmm' she nodded 'Let's go then, the phone is downstairs' she said pushing herself off the floor, she spared a worried glance at her mother, we had moved her onto the bed, and continued out of the room. I had to jog to keep up with her.

'Do you keep in touch with all of your teachers?' I asked, slightly out of breath. She shook her head.

'No, David is a family friend, he only works part-time at the school, but he's also my mother's doctor' She explained quickly.

'Oh' It was all I could say, I had to breathe deeply now, this was the most I'd ever run in a long time.

'Give me a second. Wait hear just in case the guy who did this comes back' She grinned and ran into another room, I gulped. I was standing in the hallway, the front door to my left, the dining room to my right, nowhere to run but back up the stairs, all in all, I wasn't feeling very safe. I heard Mist talking to her teacher, the words were incoherent from where I was standing, but I didn't really need to hear what was being said, it was easy to guess. If Mist is as smart as I think is, then she will make up an explanation that is believable, she will probably try to leave out the fact that her mother no longer has a soul, and focus more on the breaking and entering fact, along with the evidence.** If,** she's as smart as I think she is.

I'm a pretty logical thinker when we come down to it, Mom always said I use my brain before I voice my opinions, and think about all the possibilities before I act. This is ok for calm situations, but when I'm faced with split second decisions, I have a bit of a problem... Like now.

I had barely any time to breathe as the front door was forced open so hard that the glass shattered from its frame, I dropped to the floor gasping in pain, I'd been cut somewhere near my lung, my breathing became ragged and I closed my eyes automatically, I couldn't think. I heard about two intruders stepping heavily over the shattered glass, one of them grabbed my arm and lifted me into the air, I cried out in pain and my eyes shot open. The man and his partner were both wearing bikers helmets, their entire bodies clad with black leather, very cliché. I smiled painfully at that thought, the man took it the wrong way, pulling back his fist and preparing to hit me, I couldn't move, I waited for the blow...

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, but more importantly, so was the man. Blood was pouring from under his helmet and the visor had cracked, Mist was stood in front of him, her hand was red at the knuckles.

She hit him. I thought dreamily

Clever girl. I thought, my eyes rolling in their sockets, I was about to lose consciousness, maybe Mist would beat these two guys up, she was very strong... I blacked out for a bit...

'Too strong' I breathed, shooting into a sitting position and forcing my eyes open, Mist was fighting with the second man... and winning! That's not right, she's too strong, she's only about my age, and she's so skinny she looks ill... how can she still beat these guys up? And for that matter, how did she even get hear fast enough to stop the first guy? It didn't make any sense.

'Mist' I groaned, my body registering the pain again.

'One sec' she grunted, knocking the second guy to the floor with a spin kick, she turned and ran over to me. 'Are you ok?' she asked, not a breath out of place. I nodded.

'Just a few cuts, one near m... my lung' I wheezed, she helped me to my feet and lifted me gently onto her back.

'Hold on Ryou' she smiled kindly, stepping over the two unconscious intruders and running to the drive. 'I'll get you to David, he lives closer then the hospital' she said. I nodded again, to tired for words, I closed my eyes... and blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 9, Thursday

11:45 am

I woke up to a bright light shining in my left eye, after squinting for a bit, I realised that it was a lamp. I groaned and covered my face with my arm, there was movement to my right, Mist's face appeared over me, blocking out the light.

'Good, your awake, I was worried about you for a second there, David said you would be ok, but I couldn't be too sure you know? Hows the lung, can you breath ok? David said it should be ok, but that's just opinion if you ask me, and you were breathing pretty heavily when I was carrying you, so I just wanted to be sure that-' I put my hand over her mouth and she stopped talking. I looked down at myself, straining into a sitting position, I was covered in bandages, a few were slightly red.

'I'm ok Mist, don't worry about me' I smiled and removed my hand, she sighed.

'I know, I overreact to everything' She grinned and that made me laugh.

'Don't laugh to hard now, that glass went in quite deep' Someone said from across the room, I guessed it was this David person.

'Ok' I nodded

'Good, now Mist, this sample of yours... I'm going to need to run it through the lab, look after this young man until I get back please' He said, walking out of the room swiftly

'Will do' Mist yelled after him, she turned to look at me.

'So...' I began; I wasn't sure how I was going to ask this.

'So?'

'How... back at the house... when he grabbed me... you... how-' I groaned, talking was slightly painful

'How I saved you?' she finished, I nodded. 'That's easy... but it's a secret ok?' she looked at me sternly.

'Ok?' I sat up strait

'My mom doesn't know this, but when she was working, I used to go over to my friends house each and every day for training'

'Training?'

'Yer, my friend was into professional wrestling, she was even hired as a bodyguard for a rich billionaire!

Anyway, so when my mom went mad, she thought I might be needed to protect my mom, so she started training me on how to fight. I am now fluent with 7 different types of martial arts and I can speak in 8 different languages' she finished proudly

'... Wow' I muttered

'Well, I taught myself the languages, but my friend gets full credit for my combat skills' she smiled 'Impressed?'

'Very' I said instantly

'Thanks' she paused 'Ryou, can I ask you something?'

I looked at her thoughtfully 'sure?'

'Can... Can we be friends?' she asked quietly

I took her hand from her side and squeezed it 'sure, I'd love to be friends' I smiled

'Thank you' she squealed, pulling me into a bear hug very similar to my mothers, I gasped. 'Sorry' she giggled, letting her arms drop so I could breath.

' No problem' I smiled. No problem.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 9, Thursday

12:00pm

Waiting for Dr David to return was pretty boring, Mist lectured me on 3 of her "special" fighting techniques for the best part of 10 minutes, she even played with the idea of teaching me jujitsu (I quickly dismissed that idea, best to leave the fighting to someone who doesn't find it horrific) After about 15 or 20 minutes, Dr David returned, a puzzled look sternly engraved on his face, a bad sign.

'So?' Mist asked anxiously

'I'm sorry Mist, but our tests didn't come up with anything, apparently, this gem doesn't even exist!' David snorted 'If you ask me, I'd say our technology is faulty, that lab is a piece of run-down old junk that didn't cost more than a penny... ok, that's not exactly accurate, but it was still cheap' he muttered, handing the crystal over to Mist, she shoved it in her pocket.

'Ok David, thanks anyway' she sighed, David walked around the bed I was lying on to place a hand on her shoulder, he nodded once, then walked away.

'Well, so much for that idea' she mumbled, I laughed.

'Don't be so miserable, I think I know someone who might know what this is' I smiled

'Really... who?' she asked

'My friend back in Japan, he usually knows about these things, if it's unheard of, he'll know it' I answered, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. 'Now, where's my phone?' I muttered

'Hear, it fell out of your pocket back at the house' Mist reached inside her jacket and produced a small, slim black phone, I took it gratefully and looked through my contacts list.

'So, who is this friend of yours anyway?' she enquired

'His name is Yugi, Yugi Moto' I answered, pressing the dial button and holding the phone to my ear, I saw Mist's jaw drop.

'Yugi Moto, THE, Yugi Moto, greatest duellist in the whole world?' she gawped, I shrugged and nodded. 'Jeese' she breathed, collapsing into the chair nearest the bed. Yugi picked up the phone.

'_Hello, game shop?'_

'Yugi?'

'_Hey Bakura, hows your holiday going?'_

'Not too well, actually, we were attacked a few hours ago by some weird biker guys, I was wondering if you could help us?'

'_What do you need Bakura?'_

'I need you to listen to what I'm about to say and tell me if you recognise it'

'_Ok'_

'My friend Mist and I were attacked by some guys at her house this morning, Mist's mother appears to have lost her soul and the only clue left behind was a strange, green crystal which apparently doesn't exist, I figured you might know something about this... so, what do you think?'

'_Yes, I know what you are talking about, it's happening here as well, except it's a lot worse, the town was attacked by a large monster in the sky and duel monsters have been appearing all across town, it's huge with the media and all I know is that a gang of motorcyclists have stolen the 3 Egyptian god cards, Tristan, Joey, Tea and I were just about to go after them'_

'Oh my... I won't keep you then, thanks for clearing all this up Yugi, I'll see you soon'

'_By Bakura, good luck'_

'You too' I said grimly, and hung up.

'Well?' Mist asked

'We've got a problem' I muttered, quickly explaining all the details to her, her eyes continued to widen with each sentence.

'Oh' 


	13. Chapter 13

Day 9, Thursday

2:30 PM

Dear Diary

Mist is insane! What part of 'soul-stealing evil biker guys' does she not get? She's mad, she thinks we can stop them by ourselves! The spirit might be able to, sure... If he was still HEAR! But no, he's gone now, and I can't do anything about it, I feel so useless. Mist has gone now, she's going to find those guys and get her mum's soul back. I'm so worried about her, but she wouldn't let me go with her, she said I was too badly injured and that I couldn't fight even if my life depended on it! Though, if I'm being honest, she's probably right. But what am I supposed to do then? Just sit here and wait... no, I can't, I'm going after her, if I don't come back.... well...

Ryou Bakura

My eyes were watering as I tucked my diary back into my pocket, it was really warm now the sun burned directly above my head, the smell of salt water drifted in waves past my nose, such a shame I was heading for trouble and possibly my death. I sighed, why does this stuff always happen to me? I shook my head and concentrated on finding Mist, now if I was a smart, revenge obsessed girl who was very good at martial arts... where would I go... back to my house! It was so simple, Mist would have gone home to look for more clues, I thought about this Idea and stopped running.

No she wouldn't have, knowing Mist she would have already finished scouring the house by now, she would have gone somewhere else after woods... but where? Oh this is so frustrating!

Wait, what about my mother... she was sure acting strange when she left this morning, maybe Mist would have picked up on that... it's possible. I grinned to myself and changed direction towards our cottage, running at full speed (Which is a lot faster after the spirit did all that running every single day!)

It wasn't long before I spotted the familiar white shape of our cottage and the beautiful stretch of the sea, but more importantly, I was just in time to see Mist leave through the front door and head around the back, I ran faster.

'Mist!' I yelled, the sand lifting under my feet 'Mist!' she turned her head in confusion, and smiled when she saw me.

'Ryou, you came to find me!' she grinned; I slowed to a stop in front of her and panted heavily.

'Of-course-I-did' I breathed

'How did you know I was here?' she asked, resting her hand on my shoulder, I fought the urge to blush.

'Just a hunch'

'It was a pretty good hunch' she said sceptically

'Well, it was right wasn't it?' I countered

'True... actually Ryou, I'm glad you found me'

'Hu?'

'I need you to do something for me'

'Um, sure... what?' I asked, straitening my back.

'I need you to spy on your mother' she said firmly, my jaw dropped

'W... what!'

'Just listen for a minute, your mom has been acting really strangely lately right?'

'Yer, but...'

'No, I've been watching her for about a half-hour now, and she's been awfully cautions, constantly checking to see if anyone was watching her, she didn't see me though, so she-'

'Stop! You spied on my mother for a half-hour! That's wrong Mist' I snapped

'You're not listening to me! Your mother was playing with a piece of the green crystal we found!' She snapped back, I choked on my breath.

'She what?' I mumbled

'I saw her talking to it, making it glow, and then she walked outside and headed for the town, she took the crystal with her!' She explained quickly 'I think it was your mother who took my mom's soul!' She burst out, tears streaking down her face. I stopped breathing all together, my knees buckled and I fell onto the sand, I was shaking.

'No... She couldn't have... not her... not my mom... no... not her' I breathed, fighting back tears. The hard part was that it all made sense, mom acting strange, the two bikers who didn't appear until we did, the green crystal, my mom not coming to see me when I got hurt, even when we were back in Japan and I was badly hospitalised, she never came! My head began to hurt.

'Ryou?' Mist was shaking 'Ryou, I'm sorry... I' she looked really scared, but I couldn't concentrate, my vision was getting blurry.

_Thought you'd gotten rid of me did you?_

My face had hit the sand, the voice was echoing around my head.

'Who... Who said that?' Mist stammered, I think she was looking at me.

_I've come back for you Ryou, we still have a job to finish._

'No' I mumbled

'Ryou?' Mist took a step closer 'Ryou what's going on?'

_Ryou, I'm not giving you a choice, you will help me again_

'NO!' I yelled, pushing myself up from the sand I ran towards the pier, grabbing Mist as I ran.

'Ryou, what's going on?' Mist cried, running with me.

'He's come back for me, he's back, I thought he was dead but he's back' I cried

'Who Ryou, who's back?' She whimpered

'The spirit, the spirit that possessed me for years and ruined my life, he's evil and ruthless, he's killed before and he will again, stop asking questions and RUN!' I yelled, she nodded her eyes wide and scared.

_You can't run from me Ryou, wherever you go, I will find you!_

'NO!' I screamed, my feet thudded against the wood of the pier as we ran to the end, we took a deep breath, and jumped into the freezing sea.

_Got you!_


	14. Chapter 14

Day 9, Thursday

2:40Pm

Dear Diary

... What the hell I'm I supposed to write in this thing? Apart from the obvious, I'm not in complete control of Ryou yet, otherwise I wouldn't even bother writing in this bloody thing... are you happy now Ryou? No, of course he isn't... he's yelling in my head, Save Mist, save Mist, save bloody Mist. Who the heck is Mist? Apparently she's drowning, why should I care... why do I care? Oh hell, I've got to save her... shit.

Yami Bakura

'Help me- I can't swim!' Mist spluttered, spitting another mouthful of water and salt from her mouth.

'Lie on your back you moron!' the spirit yelled using my voice. I wasn't in control anymore, but at least I was aware of what was happening and, for some reason, it appeared that I could plant suggestions to the spirit and urge him to help me... well this is something new.

's P.O.V

This is not how I planned this to work out, I guess I need my ring to be in full control of Ryou... either that or his will power has gotten stronger, but it doesn't matter right now, that bloody girl has ignored what I said and is thrashing around like a 4 year old. This is stupid, listen to me you idiot GIRL!

'MIST, LIE ON YOUR BLOODY BACK!' I yelled at full volume, ploughing back into the sea and swimming towards Mist. She seemed to have finally heard me, I watched slightly pleased with myself as she lay on her back and tried to float, well at least she wasn't drowning anymore. I had to battle with the waves now, I didn't have much experience with swimming but I knew at least how to do it, I was about half way to Mist now and I was beginning to get a bit worried about her, stupid Ryou and his stupid feelings!

'Mist, try to kick yourself towards me!' I shouted, she leaned her head back to nod at me, and began to kick really quickly, keeping her arms spread wide for balance; she was finally using her head.

'_Yes'_ Ryou cheered inside my head

'Shut up' I growled at him

I swam the last few metres and allowed Mist to swim into me, I grabbed her right arm and began to swim back to the beach.

'Keep kicking' I told her, I was beginning to get tired. GOD I need my millennium ring! I must be at least half-strength. I sighed angrily to myself.

'I will' Mist answered strongly, the sound of her voice made my heart leap. What the hell is wrong with me?

'_It's not you, it's me. Your feeling what I feel towards her' _Ryou commented unhelpfully

'Shut up Ryou' I growled again, I heard Mist choke on her breath and saw her look at me, I glared back and kept swimming.

'Ryou?' Mist asked

'He's in my bloody head' I grunted in reply, Mist looked away and kicked harder. I felt my feet touch the sand and stopped swimming, Mist swam into my back and I fell over. I heard myself growl as I got up, why the hell don't I just kill this girl.

'_NO'_ Ryou screamed, I clutched at my head.

'Oh SHUT UP Ryou, I wasn't serious you idiot' I moaned, this was getting ridiculous.

'_You were dead serious!'_ he accused

'Ok, maybe I was serious, but you wouldn't have let me anyway' I reasoned

'Shut up!' Mist interrupted my inward conversation and grabbed the front of my tee-shirt with her hand; she brought her face up to mine and silted her eyes. 'You will get out of Ryou's body RIGHT now, or I will drown you where we stand' She threatened, baring her teeth. I began to laugh, I couldn't help it, but this little child actually believed she could harm me? 'WHAT is so funny?!' she growled

'Stupid girl' I laughed, ripping her hand away from my shirt and digging my nails into her skin, she flinched with surprise. 'You cannot hurt me little one, I was long dead before you were even born, if you break this host I shall simply find another, and another, and another' I laughed with delight as her eyes widened.

'Who are you?' she whispered, I slowed my laughter.

'I'm Bakura; I am a thief and a stealer of souls' I recited out of pure habit.

'Oh' she looked thoughtful for a moment before she began to smile, this caught me off guard and I let go of her hand. 'You can help us then' she grinned.

'W-what?' I stuttered, generally surprised.

'Yes, you can help us "steal" back my mum's soul' She said strongly, I gasped and chocked on the air.

'No bloody way would I help you!' I yelled, baring my teeth at her.

'Oh yes you will' she said, toning her voice to almost soothing but dangerous, she advanced towards me slowly, blinking more times than really necessary.

_She... she's flirting... WITH YOU! _Ryou growled in my head

'Flirting?' I asked him, just as Mist had reached me, she leaned into me and tilted her head up just so I could see her lashes, my heart thudded.

'You will help me Bakura, wont you' She purred, sliding her arm round my waist.

'N...n...' I stuttered trying to back away, but my feet wouldn't move.

_Get off her! Get off her! You pervert, get the hell off her!_ Ryou yelled, I couldn't answer him

'Help me Bakura' Mist muttered, using her free hand to loop it around my neck, she twisted herself so that she was facing me, hands still in the same positions, she pulled my head down and pressed her lips against mine... and I wasn't in control anymore.

I felt my arm move around her waist and one of my hands went to her hair, I knotted my fingers between the strands and pushed her closer to me, but it wasn't just me who was doing it, Ryou was there as well, mixed together for just a moment... Mist pulled away.

'I knew Ryou was still there' She breathed, our hands dropped.

'Jeese' I breathed 'What-what. _Was._ that?' I asked, Mist frowned.

'It was a kiss stupid' She giggled

'Oh... a kiss eh?' I thought about that 'What was is for?'

'So you would help me' She smiled

'Oh...'

'Will you then?' she asked

'Will I what?' I asked, still breathless

'Help me' she repeated

'Oh... ok' I said dreamily

'Great, thanx Bakura' she clapped her hands together and grabbed my arm, I gasped as I was brought back to the present, I realised we were still in the sea.

'Oh... Damn it' I moaned to myself.

'Move it Bakura' Mist encouraged, yanking my arm harder.

'All right gods damn it! I'm coming ok' I snapped. Pulling my arm free, I marched angrily towards the beach; I couldn't believe I'd just agreed to help a stupid human, and I had let her KISS me!

... The kiss was nice though.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 9, Thursday

2:50Pm

'That kiss was for Ryou you know' Mist pointed out suddenly. We were sitting in Ryou's rented cottage, Mist had made us both a cup of tea... strange stuff tea, we never had it back in Egypt, but it's like drinking heaven... or hell in my case. Ha-ha!

'Do I look like I care?' I muttered angrily, I was angry because, in truth, I did care.

'Yes, you do' She smirked, bloody mind reader. Hey, that reminds me of Marik... I wonder how that moron is doing, hu not like I care.

'Shut up' I grunted

'You must have Ryou's feelings for me...' she pondered aloud 'I always knew that boy liked me' She smiled

'Yes, he really does... he was yelling so loud when you kissed me it was unbelievable' I chuckled darkly

'_F off' _Ryou half-swore, I laughed.

'What's the matter Ryou' I laughed louder.

'Can Ryou hear me now?' Mist asked, I stopped laughing.

'Yes, what of it?'

'Can I talk to him?' she asked

'By talking to me, you're talking to him' I grunted

'But I want him to talk back' She pouted. It looked quite cute.

I sighed 'I can tell you what he says' I told her, she smiled.

'Ok then, I wanted to talk about the spying, I still need you to do that... but if it's too much to ask...' she paused and looked at me.

'That's fine for me' Ryou said, catching me off guard. I shoved my hand over my mouth as Mist gasped, there is a noticeable difference between mine and Ryou's voice, Mist had obviously picked up on that.

'D-did Ryou say that?' she said, slightly unsure. I nodded reluctantly.

'And if he does it again I'll crush him within his own mind' I growled at him.

'_I didn't even know I could do that!' _Ryou defended himself, I grunted.

'Sure you didn't' I rolled my eyes

'Look Bakura, I wanted to talk with Ryou, so shut up already' Mist snapped

I growled for a moment but then stopped 'Spy... who are you spying on?' I asked

'Ryou's mom' Mist answered, I raised my eyebrow

'But she's dead' I pointed out 'What are you gonn'a do, spy on a corpse?' I laughed darkly again. Mist and Ryou gasped.

'W-what do you mean she's...' Mist looked faint

'Didn't Ryou tell you, she died years ago in a car crash with his sister... I should know, that was when I first met Ryou... only Ryou's father should be alive' I explained, half questioning Ryou.

'_But... she's alive... what car crash... my head hurts' _Ryou moaned inside my head

'YOU FORGOT?' I yelled at him, Mist jumped 'How could you forget that crash? That was the day we made the deal Ryou, your mother's grave is back in Japan by the old church, along with your sisters you idiot, show me you memories Ryou, show them to me now!' I demanded

'...' Ryou nodded in mind, stung by my words, he allowed me to look into his memories... I growled.

'Imposter' I stated simply 'You have a block in your mind Ryou, who put it there?' I wondered aloud

'Imposter... his mom?' Mist asked, I nodded.

'A soulless life form, they make me sick, it's beginners magic' I winced in disgust.

'Magic?' Mist clutched her head, Ryou was silent, brooding in my mind.

'Oh for god's sake, look Ryou, show me all of your memories, not just some of them' I snapped, Ryou sighed and opened up the rest of his memories, when I hit the block, I tried to grab my ring but, of course, it wasn't there. Damn it! I growled to myself and instead tried to remove the block with brute force... I didn't work, but I did get the information about what happened after I was gone, turns out Ryou has missed me, how sweet. Ha-ha.

'Those bikers... they seem familiar... and that crystal...' I muttered

'You mean this one?' Mist asked, rifling through her damp pocket, she pulled out a brilliant green stone, I took it from her.

'I knew it...' I growled once again

'_What is it?'_ Ryou asked

'It's a stone from the foundation of Atlantis, very powerful thing this... but it's nothing compared to me' I grunted

'Atlantis... you mean the lost city?' Mist asked, taking a gulp from her tea and setting down the empty cup.

'Yes, it's very old magic... actually; this is what sunk Atlantis in the first place, a nutcase who went by the name of Dartz went crazy and tried to take over the world, he wasn't very bright though, so his plan was easily thwarted and Atlantis was cast into the sea... I wonder if he's come back.' I grinned to myself

'Stupid mortal' I chuckled

'You're really evil you know' Mist muttered, I laughed again.

'You not exactly an angle yourself you know' I pointed out 'Flirting to get what you want' I tutted her mockingly.

'Hu, you were just stupid enough to fall for it' She countered, I glared at her.

'_True'_ Ryou added

'Shut up' I snapped at both of them 'I'm going to find some dry clothes' I grunted, shoving back the chair.

'Ok, I'll wait hear and think of a plan' Mist said grimly

'Ok' I shrugged and started up the stairs, I grinned at the trail of water that I left, Ryou was thinking about his fake mother. Ryou's bedroom was an awful colour, but at least it was small and warm, I rifled through Ryou's clothes until I found some of my own, I grinned and pulled on a pair of brown pants, complete with a dark-blue stripped tee-shirt and my long black jacket. I frowned at the space on my chest where my ring should have been, I thought about its whereabouts, Japan... Yugi.

I grimaced at the thought of his name.

I was just about to leave, when Ryou's duel disk caught my eye, Ryou wasn't much of a Duellist, but I was a pro. I picked it up carefully and slipped out Ryou's deck, I looked through the cards and smiled.

'You kept my deck I see' I said to Ryou 'I'm flattered'

Ryou shifted uneasily in my mind. I laughed.

Slipping my deck back into the disk, I strapped it onto my arm and headed down the stairs.

'So?' I asked, Mist looked at me and smiled.

'Nice' She nodded

'I meant about the plan stupid' I chuckled, my face flushed a bit.

'Course you did' Mist grinned 'But I'm afraid I've thought of nothing, the main problem is in Japan...' She frowned

'Then we go back to Japan' I said simply

'What? I'm a kid, I can't go to Japan!' She spluttered

'Yes you can' I encouraged, walking over to her, I tried to make my face seem kind... it was hard.

'No, I can't' she insisted 'I'm a kid, not a... however many years old spirit'

'2000'

'2000 then... wait, your that old?' she asked, surprised.

'Yes, is that a problem?' I countered

'No, not at all, it just... shocked me is all' she finished lamely

'Right, sure it did' I rolled my eyes

'It did' she muttered. I smiled and walked over to her, placing my arm over her shoulders I tried again.

'Look Mist, in order to save your mother, I need my full power back, that means that I need to go back to Japan to get my millennium item, and I need you to come with me' I said soothingly

'Well... millennium what?' she said suddenly, breaking the calm mood.

'Never mind' I sighed and began to retract my arm, Mist caught it and pulled it back. 'Hey' I exclaimed

'I'll come with you...' Mist smiled, leaning her head onto my chest 'but...'

'But?' I asked

'I want you to do something for me first' She purred, bringing the soothing edge into her voice

'Oh?' I enquired, not liking where this was going

'Let Ryou kiss me' she finished, gazing into my eyes.

'Um... I'm not too sure I can do that' I mumbled

'Why not?' she whispered, brushing my cheek with her hand, I placed my hand on hers to keep it there.

'Because once I'm connected with Ryou, I can't be separated from him without the use of a millennium item' I said absently

'Ok then' She purred, turning in the chair, she linked her other hand around my neck again and pressed her lips to mine, once again, Ryou took control. The kiss was deeper this time, there was more to it, my arm still wound round her waist and I let go of her hand to hold her hair, but I knew what we were doing this time so it was easier for me to respond. Ryou was only in control of my arms, I was in control of my lips. I pushed against her harder and turned my head to the side, she turned the opposite way and I felt her brush her tongue against my lip, I moaned dreamily and she tightened her grip on my neck, her breath coming out hot and ragged, it took me a moment to realise that I couldn't breathe. My eyes snapped open (even though I couldn't remember closing them) and I gasped aloud, Mist drew back and also took a gulp of air, Ryou retreated from my arms and lay gasping in my mind, I looked at Mist.

I sighed deeply and wound my arms around her in an embrace, what was the point in denying it? Ryou loved this girl, and for some reason, so did I.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 2**

**Love triangle**

Y.B p.o.v

6:30PM

Dear Diary

First things first, Ryou refuses to leave until we deal with his fake mother. There would be no point in searching for her seeing as I am unfamiliar with the area, so we are playing the waiting game, the imposter has to come back eventually... we hope. Mist is cooking dinner for us, I usually let Ryou out to eat but without my ring I'm not in total control, so I'm eating for him. I'm finding it hard to understand these feelings I have for Mist, in all of my 2000 years I never even looked at a girl twice... mainly because they would be dead after woods, but the point is that, despite what Ryou thinks, I'm positive that I have my own feelings towards her, to be honest, this is the most frightening feeling that I've ever experienced, this is the second time that I have something that I don't want to lose... I won't lose her. Plus, I've noticed that I'm not being as direct, or as harsh as I used to be. However, that would be Ryou's fault, I'm mixed in with him... it's beginning to irritate me.

Yami Bakura

I stared loath fully at the tiny black diary in my hand that I felt so compelled to write in, I need to kill something, anything! I need violence and blood, power and control, I need my Fucking ring!

'This is starting to piss me off!' I yelled and smashed my fist against the table, I took a moment to notice that Ryou had become somewhat detached from me before he came flying back, I instantly felt guilty.

'Ryou let go of you didn't he?' Mist murmured

'Well done Sherlock' I said sarcastically

'And now he's back' She smirked before continuing 'He must be losing his control' she said softly

'Good, then he can sleep for a god damn long time' I grinned wickedly, thinking about power and blood had made Ryou back further away from my mind, I was getting stronger by the minuet.

'So, what's starting to annoy you then' She asked, turning back to her cooking.

'Everything, waiting, Ryou, you, just everything' I moaned and rubbed my temples.

'Why am I annoying you?' she asked absently

'Because I don't understand you!' I groaned 'I need to kill something' I muttered

'Oh...' she sighed 'You're just naturally violent then?'

'You could say that' I growled 'The sooner we get back to Japan, the better' I continued. Mist was about to say something when the front door creaked open, the fake mother had come home.

'Oh, hello Ryou... who's this?' the imposter fainted innocence

'Save it lady, I'm not Ryou' I grinned wolfishly and pushed myself to my feet.

'What are you talking about Ryou, are you playing a game or something?' she asked

'Look, Ryou's mother died years ago in a car crash with his sister, your an imposter, and I'm going to kill you' I shrugged and laughed darkly.

'How do you know about that' she said surprised 'You're not Ryou!' she accused

'He already said that' Mist growled 'You took my mom's soul away'

The imposter laughed 'Ok, so I'm not Ami, well done children, but I'm still going to deliver your souls to master Dartz' she grinned and reached into her shopping bag, she pulled out a strange green duel disk and strapped it onto her arm. 'Who's going first?' she giggled

'HA!' I laughed 'You think you can beat me? You fool!' I straitened my back and looked bored

'Just one question first' The imposter looked thoughtful

'What?' I snapped

'Where is Ryou?' she tilted her head as I grinned.

'He's in hear' I tapped the side of my head 'I took over his body in order for me to exist in this world, I will release him once I have what I want' I laughed loudly, Mist winced.

'Hmm, interesting... what is your name' the imposter asked, the confidence in her voice had wavered.

'I'm Bakura, a thief and a stealer of souls' My eyes flashed as a laughed again.

'Very well Bakura, I shall finish you off first as you are a threat to master Dartz' she said dully, I made myself look bored again.

'So Dartz is back is he? Has he got anything new to try, or is it just the same old crap?' I yawned

'Don't disrespect my master!' The imposter yelled 'I shall kill you all!' she looked murderous as she pulled out 6 cards and picked out the centre one. 'I shall start, with this!' she grinned wickedly as she placed a card in the field section 'The seal of orichalcos!' she laughed loudly as the room seemed to explode in a flash of green.

'Bakura!' Mist screamed as she was flung across the room

'Mist!' I yelled back, trying to run to her, I ran right into a green barrier and landed onto the floor. 'What the hell? Damn it!' I growled and looked over to my opponent, she was still laughing.

'As long as the seal is in play, you can't run away or escape from me, and when you lose the seal will take your soul!' She grinned wickedly. I growled and stood up slowly.

'You'll pay for that, you'll pay' I grinned wildly as Ryou pulled back from my mind to allow me to gain more of my power; I felt the darkness fill into my heart, ironing out any feelings of love or compassion, all traces of fear and regret vanished from my mind, my eyes flashed black, and I laughed with pure hatred.

Mist's P.O.V

'Bakura!' I screamed as I was flung across the room by the green barrier, my back smashed against the table and the wood pierced through my skin, a warm liquid was covering my back as my head hit the floor hard.

'Mist!' Bakura yelled to me, but I was too far gone to answer, the liquid had soaked into my shirt now and more of it was coming from my head, the pain was immense and yet, I didn't have the energy to scream. I watched with blurred vision as Bakura was surrounded with an evil black glow, it reminded me of soot from a fireplace, but it was darker somehow, the colour of pure evil.

'No' I whispered, to quiet for anyone to hear 'No' then I saw nothing but black.

_I'm in a field? I thought dreamily, the grass is beautiful hear... and the clouds are nice and fluffy, what a lovely blue sky. I smiled to myself. But something is missing... no, not something, someone. Bakura... or was it Ryou? I can't remember... but their faces are haunting me, who are they? Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? Where is the imposter? Bakura, he was hurt... or, was I hurt? Was it Bakura who was hurt? Was it Ryou? Why do I care so much? There are too many questions, my back is really warm... I've lost a lot of blood. I thought absently. I'm going to die. But... Bakura, he needs me... I can't die, not yet... I need more time. Bakura, Ryou... WAIT!_

'Ahhhhh!' I screamed, my eyes snapping open, I realised I was screaming 'God DAMN IT!' I cried, I reached behind me with my hand and found a piece of the table leg imbedded into my back, I grasped it hard and pulled. 'SHIT!' I swore, pain flashed up my spine as the blood rushed out from my back. At least my head had stopped bleeding.

'NO, that's impossible! How could you defeat me, HOW?' I heard a woman scream, I could also hear a boy laughing, and there was pure hatred in that laugh.

'You're a fool to think you could beat me!' He gloated, his voice was as sharp as a sword. 'Now you will pay with your soul' He continued to laugh.

'Bakura' I mumbled, pulling myself to my feet, I gasped with pain 'Bakura' I repeated


	17. Chapter 17

**Mist P.O.V**

It hurt so much, to stand as I was and look, to look at him laughing like that. It hurt so much, my eyes were filling with tears and I squeezed them shut against the pain, the huge hole in my back didn't help either, I was beginning to regret standing up.

'Bakura' I moaned, it was painful to speak, and he didn't hear me anyway. I leant my hand against the wall for support, and began to shuffle over to Bakura, he kept on laughing, relishing in the pain of the imposter as her soul was sucked from her body in a whirlwind of green light. I should be happy too, this woman took my mom's soul away, I should enjoy seeing her suffer... but I don't. Not like Bakura does, I can't be that cruel, I have to stop him laughing like that, it's wrong!

Bakura walked over to the imposter's body once the light had vanished, he kicked it once with a satisfied grunt, and started laughing again. He was closer to the wall now; I was almost at him... I don't know what I'm gonn'a do when I get there, but I'll think of something. I pushed against the wall harder and urged my feet to move, I was feeling very dizzy and it was hard to keep my head up. Almost there now, I brought my foot forward again and it scraped against a piece of table, Bakura turned to face me as I fell over, I landed on his shoulder and passed out...

'_MIST!' _I heard Ryou yell my name, his voice echoing around my head '_Wake up Mist!'_

'Wake up? What do you mean' I mumbled

'_You're going to be ok Mist, wake up!'_

'I am awake' I mumbled angrily, I didn't understand, if I could talk... then wasn't I already awake?

'_Open your eyes' _He said softly

I tried, but they wouldn't budge, it was like a layer of glue has sealed them shut, I panicked. 'I can't, Ryou... why can't I open my eyes, I don't understand!' I cried, I began to shake violently as I forced myself out of the dream, my eyes snapped open and my hand lashed out at something in front of me... Bakura caught it.

'Your one weird girl' He said gruffly

'Hu?' I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and looked at him, his eyes were still black and menacing, and he still wore a cold stare and an evil grin. In normal circumstances, I would have been scared, but I was feeling far from normal, so instead I flung my arms around him and cried.

'Oh Bakura, I was so worried about you, and I don't understand anything that's happening, and there's a hole in my back, but it doesn't hurt, why doesn't it hurt? I feel dizzy, but you're ok so I'm ok, and I don't ever want you to be hurt, but you're scaring me Bakura, where's Ryou? You're scaring me so much... Bakura?' I mumbled the last word as my head dropped, Bakura caught my shoulders before I could hit the floor. He growled.

'You are beginning to irritate me' He sighed. I laughed when he said that, I'm not sure why, maybe I was losing it... I watched as he turned around so I could see his back. 'Get on' he grunted

'M' Kay' I said dreamily, draping my arms limply over his shoulders, he gripped both my legs and hoisted me onto his back.

'Hold on, I'll take you to Ryou's room' He sighed angrily which made me giggle

'M' Kay' I repeated, leaning my head against his, I felt sort of drunk.

'You still got that stone?' he asked harshly, I nodded once.

'Good, I'm going to heal you with it' He continued

'Kay' I whispered, I was about to lose it again

'Don't you dare black out on me Mist, don't you dare' He growled, taking the stairs two at a time, I nodded once, closing my eyes as I did. 'Mist!' He yelled, jerking me violently, I opened my eyes.

'5 minutes mom' I murmured, closing them again.

'Oh bloody hell' Bakura sniggered, it was a nasty sound.

'Wait...' I muttered, coming back to the present. Bakura stopped.

'What is it now?' he demanded

'Is it a new moon tonight?' I asked, forcing myself to look at him.

'Yer, so?'

'Take me outside' I said firmly

'But...'

'Just do it!' I snapped, using up my last bit of strength.

'Alright' he sighed 'It's your funeral' He turned sharply and ran for the door, the sun had just begun to set and the new moon was about to rise, it was perfect timing. I smiled to myself as Bakura lay me down on the sand, his back was soaked with my blood and I could see that he wasn't too happy about that.

He sighed heavily and sat next to me, he started to pull out the green stone when I stopped his hand and shook my head.

'I'll be fine in a minute' I whispered

'You'll die in a minute!' He snapped, pushing off my hand. I laughed silently and shook my head again.

'I guess I should have told you...' I began, I knew I didn't have long to explain.

'Told me what?!' He snapped again, glaring at me.

'I...' I wondered about how I was going to say this 'I'm... well I'm... I'm not...'

'Not what?' he looked annoyed

I sighed and smiled at him 'You'll see in a minute' I whispered, closing my eyes. I waited.-------------------

's P.O.V

I stared angrily at Mist as she lay there, the stupid girl was barely alive as it was, and bringing her out here was a bad Idea anyway, what was she waiting for?

'Mist' I growled, she didn't respond, the light of the new moon had begun to cast a slim shadow across the beach; it seemed to cut Mist in half, which bothered me. 'Mist?' I tried again, she opened her eyes and looked at me, I jumped. 'Mist, what the hell?' I shuffled backwards and nearly fell over. Her eyes had changed, Mist's huge blue eyes that I was so used to seeing, they were gone, replaced with the colour of lemon yellow, her pupils had appeared to sharpen and become silted, like a cat's eyes.

'Sorry I didn't tell you' she apologized, there was strength in her voice again, she sat up.

'What the-' I stopped, my eyes widened, I stared at Mist. She was glowing, like I did when I stole power and souls, except this was a blue light instead of black, Mist had leaned her head back and looked like she was drinking from the light, shapes the colour of her hair rose from two sides of her head and formed what looked like cat ears, her nails grew and dug into the sand, a long tail wound up from the bottom of her back and wrapped itself around her wound, the blood had stopped running and the skin looked as if it had fully healed... I stared at her in disbelief, and stood gingerly to my feet.

'Impossible' I stated, as if saying it would make it true 'This is not happening' I shook my head and rubbed my eyes like they do in movies.

'_Wow' _Ryou said, re-awakening inside my head '_she's a cat?'_

'You don't sound very shocked' I commented, my eyes never leaving Mist, she was looking sorrowful at me.

'_I'm not, this explains rather a lot, and after everything I've been through, this is virtually normal' _He pointed out, I frowned.

'True' I conceded, flicking my eyes up to the new moon and back again, Mist was standing up. I must admit, even with ears, silted eyes, a tail and rather sharp looking nails... she really was cute.

'Sorry' she repeated

'Uh... well...' I couldn't think strait.

'_you could be grateful, she's ok isn't she?'_

'Shut up Ryou!' I snapped

'Ryou's back!' Mist gasped, running over to me, I flinched. 'Oh...' she stopped in front of me and looked down, I felt guilty again.

'It's ok... I think... I...' I gave up and flung my arms around her, she felt warmer than usual.

'Oh Bakura' she smiled; showing two scary pointed canines, and wrapped her arms around me.

'You ok aren't you?' I asked kindly, Ryou had dulled my feelings again.

'I'm fine' she mumbled into my hair, I felt something fuzzy wrap around my middle, it was her tail. I felt a little uncomfortable, mostly because I couldn't see a thing, and also because I couldn't see Mist properly. I felt her hand on my cheek and I hugged her tighter, she giggled and I felt her arm pull my head down, I could only just see her face and her yellow eyes as she kissed me. I was instantly relaxed, she still felt the same, I vaguely noticed that Ryou hadn't taken over, he was too weak to interfere, I smiled at that and pressed harder against Mist, I felt her tighten her grip on my back and felt her wrap her tail around the two of us, forcing us closer. Her breath was just as warm as before and she began to trace shapes across my bottom lip, my hand knotted in her hair as she pushed harder. All of a sudden I wasn't standing up anymore, I let out a surprised gasp as I fell backwards, Mist landing on top of me.

'Oof' I gasped

'Oops' she giggled 'Sorry'

'It's ok... I think... ow' I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, the was a nice new lump. 'Wonderful' I groaned.

'Sorry' Mist repeated, rolling over so she was sat next to me.

'It's not your fault, I just can't see anything' I muttered

'Oh, right' she winced

'You can see, can't you' I stated to obvious

'Yer, I forgot that you couldn't' she admitted, adding in a bit of fake whistling. I laughed.

'You're unbelievable' I smiled

'So are you' She smirked, wrapping her tail gently over my shoulders, she moved up to my side and lay her head on my chest. She yawned.

'You're tired?' I asked

'Yer' she muttered 'healing does that to you'

'Your gonn'a have to explain this to me' I pointed out

'I will' she yawned again 'in the morning'

'In the morning' I repeated, laying my head on top of hers.

'Hmm' she smiled, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
